


[Podfic] Tailspin

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Delusions, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, No Apocalypse, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Paranoia, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Psychosis, Self-Mutilation, friendly to all the siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Five is sure that he's being followed. He knows there's a possibility that the Commission isn't done with the Hargreeves siblings - but he'll protect his family, no matter what.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Tailspin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tailspin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501085) by [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86). 



## MP3 & M4B

Chapter | Stream  
---|---  
Chapter 1 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/01.%20Tailspin.mp3).  
  
Chapter 2 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/02.%20Tailspin.mp3).  
  
Chapter 3 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/03.%20Tailspin.mp3).  
  
Chapter 4 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/04.%20Tailspin.mp3).  
  
* * *

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Bulk Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/Tailspin.m4b)  
  
| 241 MB | 3:28:14  
Zip of all mp3s |  [[link to zip]](https://archive.org/compress/01.-tailspin/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/01.-tailspin.zip)  
  
| 147 MB | 3:28:14  
  
* * *

Individual Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
Chapter 1 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/01.%20Tailspin.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-19/139361245-44100-2-5e2c3cdfc2aa7.m4a) | 33 MB | 0:47:15  
Chapter 2 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/02.%20Tailspin.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-19/139362953-44100-2-a329045312fe5.m4a) | 31 MB | 0:43:06  
Chapter 3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/03.%20Tailspin.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-19/139363554-44100-2-56db739aaca7.m4a) | 39 MB | 0:54:28  
Chapter 4 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-tailspin/04.%20Tailspin.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-19/139363660-44100-2-d008cc8b76d1b.m4a) | 45 MB | 1:03:21 


End file.
